New Friends
by RedDragonRider306
Summary: I don't know how to describe this
1. New Friends

**Ok! This is my newest story, with characters given to me be a guy named christianape99! Hope they seem okay in your eyes, my friend!**

* * *

><p>Spencer and Noah had been walking for a while now. They were hoping to find a place to stay or at least grab a bite to eat. Spencer was a gorilla who may seem tough, but was really a softy at heart. Noah was a panda who would stick up for his friends and was not afraid to punch somebody in the face to do so! Both had had homes. until Eggman and his hedgehog minion came along. They had traveled the road alone for a while until Noah had gotten himself into a fight he could not win on his own. When Spencer saw this, he immediately jumped into the fight to help the panda. They fought side by side and took down every opponent the panda had acquired at the time. Afterwards, they decided to travel together in case that kind of thing happened again. Which it did, very often.<p>

Now they were wondering along the road, looking for an at least ok place to rest. Then they heard something. It was the sound of a sword fight! they rushed the way the sound was coming from and found a wolf with fur like the nights sky and... their old enemy, that blue hedgehog! They were clashing swords so hard that sparks went flying! When they noticed that the wolf was actually winning, they were quite surprised. As they watched they noticed some robots sneaking up behind the wolf, about to take him out from behind. They charged forward and took the two robots out. When they finifhed they noticed the wolf had been able to watch them for a little bit. He walked up to them and said "Ya'll fought pretty well. Wanna stay the night at me and my friends place?" They looked at each other and then said "yes, that would be wonderful!"

They walked over to a group of people just finishing off the last of the robots. There was an 8 year old bunny, an 11 year old fox, a red echidna of who knows what age, a pink hedgehog, a red and black hedgehog, and... the blue hedgeog!? Spencer and Noah help up there fists and ready to fight. Then night explained to them this was Sonic, a hero, not Cinos, the evil hedgehog. Then he introduced the others. The pink hedgehog was Amy, the bunny was named Cream, the echidna was Knuckles, the red and black hedgehog was Shadow, and the fox was Tails. The wolf said his name was Night. They introduced themselves. Then Night told the others of his offer to the to other mobians. After everyone agreed, Night teleported everyone to a small little house. The pink hedgehog, Amy prepared spaghetti for everyone. Then they all went to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you think, Christianape99, how do you think i did? Oh and everyone else as well!<strong>


	2. surprise attack!

**Ok, i know this took awhile, and thats because of one thing. MIDDLE SCHOOL SUCKS! Now that i got that rage out of the way, enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p>Spencer and Noah had just woken up and were preparing to take their leave when the Night offered to let them stay for breakfast. They happily accepted, already able to smell the pancakes that had been cooking for a few minutes now. As they ate, they told the other mobians about their travels, which was nothing compared, to the stories the wolf and his friends told! Fighting robots and the evil blue hedgehog for hours, usually wiining, but sometimes Night or one of the others would slip and almost die, only getting back together just in time to not get their heads chopped off. Once they finished they packed up and got ready to leave, having been given a few supplies bye the team of fighters.<p>

Just as they were about to leave, the wolf shouted for everyone to duck, and they did, just in time to dodge some laser fire. Everyone ran outside, only to find every last robot Eggman could possibly manufacture, which was _a lot_! Night had a grin on his face like this was the best thing that could possibly happen. Then he looked up and said "Well, while ya'll have fun down here, fighting a bunch of robots, i will be having fun up in the air, having a sword fight!" and thats exactly how it went. Night flew up and got out his sword and yelled "I challenge ye to a duel, little boy blue!" in the most knight-like voice he could use. He proceeded to slap Cinos with a glove in a medieval sort of way. This got the blue hedgehog mad, beings that he charged, sword drawn, at night.

Everyone else broke into battle with the robots. Then they saw something quite irritating. Metal Sonic was there, and completely ready to try, once again, annihilate Sonic. Spencer and Noah started smashing robots left and right, defending themselves like trained professional fist fighters. Amy started smashing away with her hammer. Knuckles busted robots up with his... knuckles. Shadow pulled out a gun and started shooting. Tails dropped robots and bombs all over the place. Cream started kicking robots in the knees to help out. Eventually, Cinos flew off to Eggmans ship to rest. Night looked like he might pursue him, but instead flew down to destroy some robots. it took until lunchtime to finish all of them.

After eating lunch with this team of awesome fighters, Spencer and Noah left to travel a while longer. Every now and then, the mobians would meet, which usually ended with them fighting off robots and the blue hedgehog, and even Eggman every now and then! Eventually they met so often that they became really good friends, and eventually Noah and Spencer finally just joined the team. They were constantly fighting robots and Cinos. Spencer and Noah learned everything about their new friends.

* * *

><p><strong>How did ya'll enjoy the story? If you liked it, you can thank Christian Ape99 for giving me the charcters! And i also thank you, my friend, for being the only one whose awesome enough to come up with a review! No offense to the rest of you, though!<strong>


End file.
